Next Generation
by MetalixBlood
Summary: Starfire and Robin got married and had a son named Adam Grayson. When he was born, Robin has changed his name to Nightwing and by this act, Adam was given the hero name Robin. Adam was kept secret for safety reasons. He is supposed to become the next leader of the Titans. But when Adam was 10, they separated. Now what?
1. Explain

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction of Teen Titans. I know a lot of people don't like future fanfics about future Titans. I don't like future Titans too, but this fanfic is what I see as the future of Teen Titans. There is no mention of the other Robins in the DC Universe in this since it is a fanfiction. This is Rated T just in case. My way of the future Teen Titans. And of course, I like my way. Oh, and by the way, in my opinion, Chapter 2 sucks. **

**Summary: **Starfire and Robin got married and had a son named Adam Grayson. When he was born, Robin has changed his name to Nightwing and by this act, Adam was given the hero name Robin. Adam was kept secret for safety reasons. He is supposed to become the next leader of the Titans. But when Adam was 10, they separated. Now what?

And now for the entire story note..

Disclaimer: If there is anyone's OC that has a matching name below, it is not your character. I chose these names from out of no where. Any other characters I do not own are property of DC Comics...

**Robin -Adam Grayson-**

=Power= Only Flying at thought and focus since other Tamaranean powers are blocked by his human side

His hero outfit consists of a mask like past Robin's, black holo-gloves, a red utility belt, boots like past Robin's except red replaced silver (or gray?). His tights were black. His shirt has red long sleeves tucking in under the gloves, red sides, and a black middle. The 'R' was white in the middle of a black circle. The cape was all black.

His skin is pale like. He is half human, half Tamaranean.

**Scepter -Evelin Bright**-

=Power=Flying, Other Power in scepter (Like energy blasts, levitation, etc.)

Her hero outfit consists of a brown shirt underneath a gray hiking jacket. Said jacket is long sleeved, and stops a few inches above mid-stomach. The shirt is tucked under dark gray pants with gray lining on the outside. She has brown hiking boots to match the shirt.

Her skin is light blue since her species are the Archangels. She has blue feathered angel wings.

**Blaze -Rin Contro-**

=Power= (Like Raven, but some difference) Telekinesis, Explode things at thought, Teleportation, Flying, Element Fire, Control, other powers

He has an outfit that has no sleeves, has a collar that hugs his neck, and dark red tights that are tucked into gray boots. The torso base is gray, runs behind his back and his sides leaving the front open. The top stops at his knees. The top has red lining. Up at his chest, the top connects for a shirt but disconnects at his hips.

He has medium toned skin. His species are called Red Demons.

**Virus -Amalia Wire-**

=Power= Controls Electricity, "Talk" to technolagy, Shoot electricity, Interrupt sonic waves, other powers (Mostly anything to do with electricity or technology)

She has a sleeveless purple top with a thin gray stipe down the middle. Her tights are purple with gray lining on the outside. Her boots are knee high and are gray. She has pruple goggles on her eyes acting as glasses since her vision is falterd.

Her skin is light peach. Her species are called Technoians.

**Wisdom -Victor Kalber-**

=Power= Platforms, Intelligence (I know, being a genius is no a power but his people are born smart), other powers

He has a cloak with the base color as green. The lining and inside is yellow. Under the cloak, he has a plain yellow long sleeved shirt tucked under gray pants. He has short black boots with yellow laces on one and green laces on the other boot.

His skin is light peach . His species are called Knalians, who look like humans.

**(Looks)**

**Robin**

-Raven-colored hair (Shaggy)

-Green Eyes

-Temporary red highlights when in hero mode

-Height: about 4'7"

-Age: 10

**Scepter**

\- Long Dark brown hair

-Blue eyes

-Blue (Matches eyes) cat-like scratch on cheeks

-Height: about 5'6"

-Age: 15

**Blaze**

-Red line 'going through' both eyes to enchance powers

-Redhead

-Red eyes

-Height: about 5'9"

-Age 15

**Virus**

-Shoulder-Length golden hair

-Purple eyes

-Height: about 5'10"

-Age: 15

**Wisdom**

-Raven-colored hair (bowl-cut-like)

-Left eye: Green () Right Eye: Yellow

-Height: about 6'2"

-Age: 17


	2. Beginning

**Chapter 2: Beginning**

Adam, or now Robin, started his training at age four. He learned gymnastics, detective work, and martial arts during the years. He has grown traits of his own like being an artist for example. His work was better then any other Nightwing or Starfire has ever seen in Jump City. Adam loves to draw superheroes and villains.

He is althletic, trusting, smart, determined, and everything else that Nightwing is. His hair is like his father's, but shaggy and short, and he has green eyes like his mother, except the sclera is white instead of green. For his age, Adam is short. Most people would guess that he is younger than he says.

For the past three years, Adam has learned almost everything Nightwing has. At 7 years old, he is really hyper and happy. He was also announced to the world as the new Robin. The Titans are getting older now. Cyborg was 34, Beast Boy was 30, Raven was 31 along with Nightwing, and Starfire was 32.

Three years later, it all fell apart. A huge fight going on for two weeks happened and Beast Boy left the team. Cyborg left as well even though the cause of the fight left. Raven was never seen for the last three weeks so the last two came to the conclusion that she left. Titans East couldn't hold up without more hands to help so that ended. Any Honorary Titan never called for help or visited the tower. So the Teen Titans were ended.

By this, Adam wouldn't be able to become the next leader of the Titans. Only Nightwing, Starfire, and their kid were seen around fighting crime in Jump City. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were never seen again by anyone. The three remaining still kept communications up just in case the Honorary Titans called or the others.

"Mom, what will happen to us? Why did we have to disband the Titans?" asked a still 10-year-old Adam.

"Robin, Honorary Titans will not join the main group. They don't contact us anymore and the original Titans are no where to be seen." Robin heard his father say.

"I asked Mom, not you!" Robin walked over to his father.

"She doesn't know." Nightwing turned back to type away at a computer in a secret base.

"I miss BB's lame jokes. I miss Cyborg's shouting. I miss Raven's attempts to stop the others from fighting. I miss the Teen Titans, Dad. Why couldn't we be the Titans!"

"Son Robin, he said Honorary Titans do not contact us anymore and they would not join the main team. We cannot simply run Teen Titans with two people, correct?" Starfire yelled from the base's kitchen as she cooks. Nightwing has finally explained to her how to cook Earth meals, and now she cooks with many cook books lying around.

Robin was standing near Nightwing's chair to the computer. "Three people! And before you say it, I was trained by _the _Nightwing who was trained by _the _original Batman! I could beat BB and Cyborg in a fight! You saw, didn't you? And I know that other heroes _have_ to be out there and I know-"

"Adam!" Nightwing yelled as he spun around in his chair and put his hands on Robin's shoulders. In a more calm voice, he spoke. "Teen Titans is finished. No other heroes are out there. We checked over one hundred times. The original Titans are still missing, and Titans East are missing too. Us three running Teen Titans won't do. We might be heroes, but we don't have the money to run the team."

"Fine." Robin looked down at the ground avoiding his father's masked eyes. Just then, an alarm blared. _Liar. We can afford an annoying alarm, fast computers, gear, wires, pipes, couches, beds, tables, electricity, and more. But we can't find two more people that would only make us more money? Jeez, Dad._

Nightwing sat up from his chair and ran over to the middle of the main room meeting Starfire. Robin was in civilian clothes so he hurried to his room to get into 'hero mode'. His uniform (for now) was a smaller version of Nightwing's old one when he was Robin. He quickly got dressed and ran for the main room.

Once all there, Nightwing hit a button on the remote he was holding to turn on a large television. _Another thing to the list, large computer... _Robin thought.

"A factory filled with oil is being robbed of its supply. Reason because he needs it. The villain, Slick."

"I hate that guy."

"Shush Adam."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we all know how Slick operates. He must need it for his lair or for himself. The factory is just outside of Johnson Road. Lets go." The explanation only took twenty seconds even with the interruptions.

**()()()()**

About three minutes later, they were at the factory. Slick was drinking oil why some of his minions put the substance in trucks to take with them. Robin and his parents saw Slick swallow the oil. How do they manage to not find this sickening? Years of seeing it perhaps.

"Starfire, Robin, try to stop the trucks. I'll deal with Slick." Nightwing whispered and was in the shadows the next second.

Robin always wondered if he will be as good as his father one day, but now was not the time to think that. Robin could fly since he was half Tamaranean, but nothing else. So he and his mother flew behind one of the trucks.

They started secretly unloading the first truck, which was easy since no one was guarding it. Unfortunately, one of the 'Slick Slimes' saw them while they started for the second out of four trucks.

"SLICK! They are here!" The Slick Slime said.

The green toxic like villain turned around to look at the Slick Slime. He saw Starfire and Robin looking around quickly for an escape. "Get them then!"

Nightwing peaked out of the shadows to see the scene play out. His son and wife were having trouble against the Slick Slimes. Criminals and villains seemed to train everyday since they were getting harder to fight everytime.

But now to focus on the big fat green toxic waste they call Slick. He was still drinking oil; the path of black running down his body. He jumped out from his hiding spot and hit Slick with his bo-staff. Slick dropped the oil container and turned around to face Nightwing. He hissed and began throwing green goo. Nightwing easily dodged and got a good hit in at Slick's side.

Nightwing backflipped away just in time to dodge more goo. He used his bo-staff everytime to hit Slick. If you touch the big fat green toxic waste, your skin slowly burns away until your skeleton is exposed. Slick was a real threat, except the brain of this toxic waste was not smart at all.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire were defending themselves against the Slick Slimes. Unlike Slick, these people could be touched without weapons. Like Slick, they could touch acid without getting burnt. While backflipping to a wall, Robin mentally face-palmed himself.

He just trapped himself between a flat wall that is way higher than him and many Slick Slimes that were closing in.

Of course, he could just fly. Nope. Slick Slimes could extend their bodies. Robin's shoulders bumped into the wall. It was almost destiny that brought him there because he heard beeping that belonged to a big bomb that needed to be dealt with right next to his face. Good thing he found it.

But just to Robin's luck, the Slick Slimes extended and trapped him so he couldn't run. When Robin turned to face the bomb, he mentally face-palmed again. It was like a silver egg in a wall with a timer counting down.

00:02:21

Robin could not open the bomb at all to stop it. _How the heck do they keep getting better at technology? Last bomb I faced was yesturday and was easily opened._ He thought to himself.

"Oh. Now I get it! Your bodies trapped me in a dome with no opening so I couldn't escape the bomb's wrath. But, unlike me, your bodies will be completely fine after this bomb explodes." Robin told the Slick Slimes. He then thought for a second. "HELP!"

Nightwing has been able to contain Slick in some sort of tube. He looked back to see Starfire shooting the last of the Slick Slimes. But... where was his son?

00:01:03

"You better hurry." The worried father looked back at Slick. "The little bird might die inside the dome over there if the bomb can't be stopped. Oh wait, it can't cause of the new-"

00:00:57

Nightwing hasn't heard the last part of Slick's sentence. He was already pounding at the dome that trapped his son. It was barely visible, but he could see his son hitting the egg-shaped-but-bigger-sized bomb around with his bo-staff. Starfire was finished with her work so she was pounding at the dome with her super-strength but it didn't work.

00:00:50

"Starfire! Shoot the dome with all your power since strength doesn't work!"

00:00:35

She did as she was told. It created a whole about one meter in length and width.

00:00:29

But Robin was now hooked to the wall with the bomb hooked above his head. He was trapped by some of the bodies extending to keep the boy from going.

00:00:25

Without a thought Nightwing jumped through the hole, which was getting smaller, and tried to pull Robin free.

00:00:10

By the time he finally got Robin free, the bomb was ticking away its final seconds. He picked up the boy.

00:00:06

The path to the hole was four seconds long in the shortest time. With Kid Flash it was one second, but that kid wasn't here. He started running.

00:00:04

He knew he couldn't make it. The hole was not going to fit both of them. He threw his son and the hole closed with Nightwing inside, trapped with a bomb.

00:00:01

He knew his time was up. Starfire already used her energy, so she couldn't blast another hole.

00:00:00

The last thing Nightwi- Richard heard was his family shouting two different words that made his heart ache. His son will see him explode into peieces, like the time Richard saw his parents fall and die.

"DAD!"

"RICHARD!"


	3. Aliens and Strangers

**Chapter 3: Aliens and Strangers**

Robin stared in horror as he saw the extended bodies return to their normal shape. Blood was spread all over the Slick Slimes' uniforms. Starfire's eyes were filled with anger and sadness. The man she married, the man she knew since they were teens, the man she loved was dead. No one could change that.

Robin felt guilt that it was all his fault his father died. _He _was the one who backed into the wall. _He _was the one who caused the death. _He _was not prepared. _He _was not able to stop the bomb. It was all _his _fault.

Starfire gave a battle cry before attacking the Slick Slimes that trapped her husband. Their bodies could withstand an explosion, but not Starfire's anger. Why couldn't she gain the energy to blast another hole? Was she too shocked? Too _afraid _to be caught in the explosion?

They contained the knocked out Slick Slimes, thanks to Starfire, and started to walk home. The two were going to place a gravestone in the cemetery for the dead family member. The funeral will take place before that. But who will come? Batman? Nightwing's brothers? Do they even care? Villains will laugh and dance with joy when they hear a great hero died.

Two days later, the funeral already passed. At least the League showed up, including Batman. No other Titans or Honorary Titans showed which wasn't a suprise since now everyone thinks they really vanished into thin air. But Nightwing's brothers did show, which actually was a suprise.

The gravestone in the cemetery stated

_Nightwing- A Great Hero_

Bruce Wayne didn't want to place the year of birth and the year of death dates. Everyone just needs to know a great hero is dead. To hell or heaven? Heaven. For the name Richard John Grayson still stood. Everyone thinks he is still alive since no one suspects that Dick is Nightwing.

**()()()()**

**The Next Night**

Robin and Starfire were on patrol at 11:00 P.M. They were offered to stay with the Justice League, but they refused to leave Jump City . They didn't allow a League member to be with them just in case something else happens.

On one of the rooves, Robin spotted red lights flashing in the sky. "Hey look!" He pointed.

"What do you think it is son Robin?" Starfire squinted her eyes and flew up more. Robin didn't like to fly a lot, so he did what his Dad always did. Jump, run, and keep up with your team.

"It's.. a ship! Do you know what species it belongs to?"

"I don't think so." Starfire shook her head. A second later, lazers started shooting at them from the ship. "Run!"

Robin ran while Starfire flew across the rooftops. They were able to get down onto the streets for more cover. They stopped and looked back to see the ship just in the spot where it had been when it started shooting; about five meters above a roof. The lazers ceased fire.

Starfire took in the sight of the ship and gasped. "I know them! They are called the-" She was hit from behind. She fell to the ground with a _thump _and hissed in pain.

"Star!" Robin crouched down and shook his mother. He stood back up quickly and his eyes landed on aliens which were standing on the street. "Who are you?!"

"You do not need to know, human." One of the purple aliens said. "We are only here to collect the Tamaranean." They stepped foward.

Robin stood in a defensive position ready to attack when they got near. _Better not tell them I am half. I must be worth a ton! Mom said that no Tamaranean should marry a human. So I should be the only half human, half Tamaranean in this universe. But then again, I could only fly for my powers, what am I worth? I still shouldn't fly._

Once the aliens were close enough, he began his attack. There were only four, but only one of him. He never fought this species before, so he had to expect new moves and powers. First, he ran under one alien's legs and kicked that one in the back causing it to fall forward. He dodged lazers, which were being shot at him through blasters. Then, he flipped over to another alien, tripped it from the front, grabbed its blaster, and broke it in two. The alien that he just tripped used its claws to scratch his arm. He winced at the sudden movement but kicked the alien in the head. The scratch was barely bleeding, so he didn't think about it.

There were two left; one on the right and one on the left. He charged forward, but slammed into a sudden wall. He was in another dome... again. Starfire was now standing and used her powers to trap Robin in a dome. She never saw the alien scratch her son. Now he was confused. Why was his mother trapping him?

"Do not harm him." She simply stated.

_Harm me?_

"Only if you come with us, Tamaranean." The one on the right stepped foward a bit.

_I just won against two of these guys. Why are they talking as if the bad aliens could hurt me?_

"Yes, I will."

_WHAT!_

Next thing that happened was really hard to keep track of. The dome was still up while Starfire punched an alien in the face agian, again, and again. Robin was suprised its head didn't fall off from the force. So Starfire lied about going with the bad aliens was the conclusion.

"You leave us no choice." The alien that scratched him was standing, perfectly fine.

_Didn't I just knock him out? I know I didn't do much damage to the thing but-_

Its eyes glowed a color of purple. Robin immediately grabbed his scratched arm that hurt like hell. He tried to hold back screams, which were coming out as grunts. The other alien that he kicked was standing and watching. Starfire's eyes stopped glowing green and she stood still on the ground, worry and panic in her eyes. Her protective mother side kicked in.

"No! I-I will go! Please, do not harm him!"

"Grab her. Restrain her." One said while the other three took hold of Starfire. That one, who scratched Robin, must've been the leader since the others didn't talk; they obeyed willingly with no arguments.

The leader of the aliens walked over to the dome. It stared at the child, who was pounding his fists on the dome trying to stop the others from restraining the Tamaranean. It sensed something different about this human. Was he even human? They will see soon enough. It then walked over to the now restrained Tamaranean. Why was this child trying to help this Tamaranean if she is from another planet? Why aren't these humans scared of her? Why was she protecting the child? Of course, they heard of this city's history. The Teen Titans were heroes; they saw her as a hero. But now that team has vanished, and Nightwing was dead.

They took that as their chance to come and take the Tamaranean from this world. They still don't know why Nightwing, the child, and the Tamaranean worked together. The humans should _fear _aliens. If humans saw other aliens on Earth, they would be scared. Why did they not fear this Tamaranean? Maybe it was because the big ships looked threatening. Maybe because she proved herself.

"Time to go back." The leader said. The three aliens started to fly Starfire back up to the ship. They had just cuffed her with special material so she couldn't use her super-strength to punch or try to get away. But she still had her starbolts. Robin watched as his mother struggled against the aliens. She could of easily saved herself right?

And why did he have so much bad luck when there is a dome near by?

Starfire was knocked out so she couldn't use her starbolts when the aliens reached the ship. In there, her powers must've been blocked since the dome around Robin finally disappeared. He used his grappling hook to get onto the roof, where the ship was hovering above, but once he was up there, the ship was gone.

He was all alone.

His father dead, and now his mother missing.

The Justice League? He won't show weakness; he will not call for help.

He will get his revenge with no one guiding him and telling him his true purpose as a hero. His purpose to keep others safe. Only one thing on his mind...

_Revenge..._

He will destroy Slick for killing his father. He will track down those aliens. No matter what it takes, Adam will avenge his parents.

**()()()()**

Robin made it to an emergency base his parents set just in case something happened. The base was equipped with a living room, kitchen, storage area, six bedrooms, a lot of electronic devices, two bathrooms, a training room, and a basement. There was food in the fridge already, but it was still good to eat. It was inside a mountain that was just outside the outskirts of Jump City.

There were no windows since it was supposed to be a _secret_ base. The one his family used was abandoned. Every person will soon know that Nightwing and Starfire are gone and poor little Robin was left all alone. The Justice League will get the message soon too, but Robin will not leave Jump City.

It was where he grew up, sort of. Sometimes they had to spend months from home so they could track down dangerous ciminals. But still, he was born in Jump City. He was homeschooled for safety. It would be suspicious if a new kid showed up at school then the next day Robin showed up out of no where.

But he was taught everything Nightwing knows, in knowledge, for the past six years for crying out loud (Again, he was 10) He didn't need to go to some school for 5th graders. But he still needed training; he hopes to be as good as his father. No, he hopes to be better than his father.

For the next three months, he went by a routine. Wake up, eat and drink, and train for the rest of the day. Adam trained harder and harder with each passing day. He never left the mountain to go stop criminals. He only went to get more food, but as Nicholas Taylor not as Adam Grayson.

He had grown dark. He now hated love and got used to being secluded; to hide from others even though none were around. Robin was now very agressive. He would show no mercy if he happen to come upon a criminal, but he never got to since he didn't fight.

Jump City was a wreck; no hero was there. The Justice League got the message by now and searched the city for the little bird. They didn't know about the secret base since, again, it was a secret from everyone except Robin's family. Maybe some members from the League stayed to protect citizens. Robin wouldn't know.

What he did know is that there are a lot of new members to the League. Why wouldn't there be? Before Adam was born, the Teen Titans were teens, and each Justice League member was 18-35 years old. Some probaly retired since now 42 of age. There was no Batman anymore. Just old Bruce Wayne since he couldn't do flips and kicks anymore. **(This will not be a crossover with Batman. Just stating facts right now... It's needed.)**

Robin was taking his 15 minute break when he heard a loud crash. He got up, rushed to get dressed in his new uniform he made **(Now he has the uniform explained in Ch.1)**, put temporary red highlights in his bangs, and got prepared for an attack. He was not expecting at all for two teens, each about 15, to crash throuh the wall. Totally normal right? Nope.

"What the hell?" One of the teens shouted, a male. "Where are we?"

"Calm down Blaze. Hey look!" The other teen said, a female. She pointed to Robin who was in a defensive position. "Kid, where are we at?"

"Who are you?" Was Robin's reply.

"I asked you a question." The female walked up a bit. She was about two feet and a couple inches taller than Robin. Why does he have to be so short? "But I guess I could answer yours first since we were the ones invading. I am Virus, and over there is Blaze. Now, where are we?"

"I still have questions. What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Virus sighed. "We needed a place to stay for the night. I could sense technology and we came upon this place. And before you ask this, we are not from this area. Anymore questions? Now, where are we?"

Robin thought he could trust the two. They did look lost, and they were definitely not from this area or maybe the entire planet. Well, the female looked more like a human than the male, except for the clothes. "You are at a secret base my... mentors built. Not so secret anymore..." He mumbled the last part.

"Right. Sorry." The female looked around and walked up to Robin. He immediately flipped backwards unknowing if she was evil. "We won't hurt you, kid. Don't worry."

Robin hesitantly walked over keeping his guard up. He didn't show any signs of weakness. Blaze walked away from the hole in the wall. The teen inspected the living room and plopped down onto the old couch. "Where are your mentors kid?"

"They're... gone."

"Where to?" Virus asked. "We need to ask them if we could stay."

"You guys could stay..." _Even though you still might be villains... _Robin thought. "But they are gone. As in... dead." _Great, tell them you have no one to protect you. Good thing I didn't tell them that they were my parents._

Virus's head immediately looked back at the kid. It was obvious he did not like the subject, so she changed it. "What's your favorite color?"

That was a little too random. She seemed way too nice to be a villain. "Um, black."

"Mine is purple."

_Like Mom's..._ Robin thought.

"Mine is red!" Blaze shouted from the couch. He was flipping through channels on the large flat screen television checking out what was on. He stopped at a horror movie.

"Oh I forgot to ask. What's your name kid? I probaly should've asked that instead." She said smiling.

"Robin."

"Hey, wait. Your that hero that went missing when Nightwing and Starfire disappeared, right?" Blaze shut off the TV not finding the movie interesting anymore.

"Blaze, _shut up_." Virus went over and smacked him on the head.

"No, it's okay." Robin didn't like the subject being brought up again; he went with it to get it over with faster.

"Weren't your mentors that you mentioned actually your parents?" Blaze stood up and walked over the Robin.

"No." He lied. "Everyone thinks that."

"Oh. 'Kay."

Virus smacked Blaze on the head again. She was shorter by him by about three centimeters. They were like family, except they looked nothing alike. "How about we watch a movie maybe? But not that horror one. It's way too boring." Blaze said as he made his way into the refrigerator looking for food. Virus followed.

_He reminds me of Beast Boy a bit._

"You guys just got here about ten minutes ago and you already want to watch a movie with someone you just met... by crashing through a wall. Oh but that's not it. You raid that kitchen as well." The others laughed. "By the way, what are you doing in Jump City if you're not from around here?" Robin finally moved from his spot, sat down, and began to look through movies that were on the television. The TV had a lot of movies downloaded into it when it was put in.

"Yeah sorry. We get comfortable in a place way too quick for some reason." Virus was pouring some juice from the fridge into a cup. "We are tracking down two other... creatures you could say. You see, I am a Technoian from the planet Techno. My people were born with power to control technology. Blaze and I are trying to catch the two creatures that we saw trying to escape the scanners that were set up around my planet. They seemed like criminals so we followed them."

"Thanks for the short bio. What about you, Blaze?" Robin picked out a movie and got ready to play it. Blaze and Virus got back, each holding a bowl of popcorn.

"I am a Red Demon. My eyes are red, so that's why I like the color red. I could cast simple spells like other demons, but I have these." He pointed to the gray marks on top and bottom of each eye. The gray marks made it look like there were lines going through his eyes. "These marks echance my powers. So now I could control people too instead of only objects."

Robin gave a nod in understanding. Blaze and Raven are both demons and could maybe know each other, but who knows. The movie began. Virus and Blaze sat together very interested in the movie. Robin sat alone on the other couch. One hour passed and the popcorn was not in the bowls but in their stomachs. Robin didn't eat any so he wouldn't get fat even from a few pieces of popcorn. He had to be carful. There could be a mini bomb in a piece of popcorn. The two teens could still be evil, even though they explained themselves, they could still be lying.

Robin was getting very tired. When the two blasted a hole in the wall to get inside, it was about 10:30 P.M. They talked until it was 10:45 so that was fifteen minutes. The movie still had another hour. Since one hour already passed, it was about 11:45. He was used to turning in for the night at about 3 in the morning. But tonight, he felt really tired.

His eyelids felt like lead. He put his head on the cushion to please a voice in his mind which was saying over and over, _lay down on the soft cushions, sleep...Adam..._

Robin gave in; he fell asleep.


	4. Arguments

**Chapter 4: Arguments**

Once the movie ended, Virus looked back at Robin to see him asleep on the couch. She frowned and looked at her best friend, Blaze. He knew what she was thinking. He knew what everyone was thinking. Virus was annoyed everytime her best friend forced someone into sleep, but she knew Red Demons loved to do it.

Red Demons could poke inside your head at anytime; they don't care if you say not to. It was impossible to not see inside a mind, especially a human's mind. But now Blaze knew that Robin watched his father explode and his mother being taken from him. He now knew Robin's real name, his age, his father's name, his mother's name, and he even knows Robin is half Tamaranean. If he handed the boy to a couple of aliens, Blaze could get rich.

Other Red Demons would not hesitate to, but Blaze wouldn't even do it if you dared him, and he hates backing out on dares. He felt bad for poking into the boy's mind and finding out what the boy didn't want anyone to know. Robin was mostly human, so Blaze couldn't resist, and since the boy was mostly human, he wanted to put the half human to sleep. The more humans Red Demons put to sleep, the more quicker their powers grow.

They do it by talking to someone through telepathy. All they have to do is say the command to the mind and the rest of the body listens. It's not mind control, it's just... a useful tool to make a Red Demon's power grow, but it takes focus to put others to sleep. Most enemies of Red Demons learned to resist the commands since they fought so many times, and Red Demons have lots of enemies. A command could last forever until another Red Demon stops it.

And since Blaze was the only Red Demon on the surface of Earth right now...

"Why did you put him to sleep, Rin?" Virus had her goggles on her eyes to help her see better. When she had her goggles on, and used your first name, she was probaly mad or worried. In this case, a little bit of both. She was told about the irresistable call.

Blaze was at a loss of words for a minute. He finally found some to answer with. "I could wake him up anytime, _Amalia_." When Blaze used your first name, he was just using it. Nothing more, nothing less. "Besides, what about the Archangel and the Knalian that escaped from the Techno scanners?"

"I know." Virus thought for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. "We could leave now and come back at dawn once we found the escaping creatures. I can't wait to turn them in! We will get paid for it, and we did a good deed." Virus stood up and walked towards the hole in the wall, which was still there. "We will fix this first though."

"Did you tell your dear old King Auto Repair about us leaving Techno?" Blaze watched as Virus paled and her eyes widen.

"First of all, his name his King Automatic. Second of all, stop watching car shows about auto repairs. Third of all, I thought you did, Rin!" Virus turned back to her friend.

"I didn't, but it doesn't matter. Just fix the hole, or do you want me to be gaining for power from a sleeping human?"

Virus breathed in and out; she was annoyed at Blaze. "You distracted me." She simply said. She turned around again to face the hole. She lifted her hands, her amethyst eyes glowed a bit purple.

She could sense every technology in range, which was one mile. Virus focused on the wires in the wall that were supposed to be running with electricity. She then snapped out of her trance and glared at Blaze.

"I didn't do anyting!" He put his hands up in defense.

"I know. You have to move pieces of the wall together while I make the electricity flow into the wall. That should get the security back on when the current reaches its destination." She sighed and restarted what she had done before.

Blaze did as he was told. He bent the pieces to the right position with his telekinesis, which meant he could move things at thought. He placed them back in their place. He found a couple pieces of metal in the storage room, which he teleported to and back, to get replace the ones that couldn't be fixed. Finally, Virus gave a thumbs up to Blaze telling him that she was done.

"That was so much work to fix one hole." Blaze complained. He teleported them to a roof in Jump City. "I bet King Automatic already found out we left, but he doesn't know where. You're going to be in so much trouble!"

"What about you?"

"You were the one who threatened to make my life a miserable mess if I didn't come along."

They spotted the Archangel soaring above in the night skies. The Knalian was standing on a yellow, floating, circular platform watching and probaly recording the Archangel's wing speed as she flew. "That was easy." Virus smirked as she rubbed her hands together. Electricity shot from her fingers that were aimed at the Archangel, who fell from the sudden electrifying suprise attack.

"Wisdom help!" The Archangel yelled as she tried to use her wings, but failed.

"Scepter!" The Knalian, or now known as Wisdom, made his platfrom drop, but still fly, to try to catch the Archangel, now known as Scepter.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaze lifted off the gound and flew up to kick Wisdom in the side. This caused Wisdom to fall off the platform, and for the platform to disappear since no one was using it. The Knalian just made another platform; it was green instead of yellow.

Meanwhile, Scepter got to use her wings again. Virus couldn't fly, so she used electicity to try to shock the Archangel from the sky. When that didn't work, Virus spread her arms out and clapped her hands together. Electricity underneath Scepter in the city shot up, but Scepter used her golden scepter to block the attack.

The Archangel was getting confused. Why were these other creatures attacking them? It did not make sense. Scepter got an idea and trapped Virus in a sphere of energy. She did the same to Blaze, who was about to kick Wisdom again. Then, she was able to bring both spheres to a rooftop to have a little chat.

"Okay, why did you attack us?"

"We saw you escaping the Techno scanners." Virus crossed her arms.

"Escaping? We had permission to leave by King Automatic. Did he not tell you?" Wisdom said. "We were simply going on a mission to Earth."

"Then why is a Knalian and Archangel working together?" Blaze asked.

"Why is a Red Demon and Technoian working together? Ask yourselves that!" Scepter snapped back.

"We were best friends for like our whole lives. We met on my planet one day." Virus said. "Now that we know that you are not escaping, truce?"

"Truce." Scepter made the spheres around Blaze and Virus to disappear. "I also believe that guy looked inside my head to see if we trust you." She pointed to Blaze.

"Your name is Evelin?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now you know that we trust you, now what?"

"I was thinking we could all forget about this and head for our homes." Scepter was already flapping her blue feathered wings already, but the truth was she did not want to leave Earth.

Blaze and Virus then remembered they left a sleeping boy on a couch.

"No! We, uh, forgot something?" Virus said with a questioning tone.

"I sense you are forgetting some_one_." Wisdom had put his hood up that came with the cloak. "I could tell by the tone in your voice."

"I just noticed you barely speak, Wisdom." Blaze smiled.

"Don't change the subject, _Red Demon_. Who did you put to sleep?"

"How do you know that I put someone to sleep?"

"When you kicked me off my platfrom, there was a shield up. You shouldn't of been able to pass through unless you keep gaining power from the sleeping life form."

Blaze knew Knalians were very smart, and annoying. "The boy is in a secret base, which is protected. We were allowed to stay there for the night, but we spotted you two and you know the rest."

"We'll go back to that base to wake him up, _Red Demon_." Can't this guy just say his name instead of what he is? How hard is it to say _Blaze_?

The four were teleported back to the secret base, thanks to Blaze. They went through the door after the security was deactivated, thanks to Virus. They all went into the living room and found the sleeping boy on the couch. Wisdom stared at Blaze with disgust. Wisdom didn't like Red Demons at all since they could control anyone. Everyone should be able to make their own choices. His species learned to resist the commands since his species is determined to know everything about this universe, but they don't know everything yet.

Blaze looked to the other three. Scepter probaly was thinking the sleeping boy was cute. Wisdom was probaly thinking about how foolish it was of him to put the command on a _child_ while Virus looked like she understood why he gave the command. He looked back at the boy.

_Wake up, Adam..._

The white lenses of Robin's eyes opened a little, but he closed them and snuggled into the couch more. Everyone noticed and grew with worry. What if Blaze made the command to last forever? What if the boy will never wake up?

"He's still asleep, Rin." Virus was looking to the boy then to Blaze.

Blaze could have his fun if he told them he didn't know what to do. He loves to have his fun and play tricks on people, especially Virus. He knew exactly why the boy woke up for a second and fell back into a deep slumber. Blaze bet Wisdom already figured it out, but Blaze wanted to be the one to answer. The Knalian species always gave extra information not needed just to show off how smart they are.

Blaze whispered his answer. "He is out of the command. It seems that he just wants to sleep." Now that is how you give a simple reply.

"Which he needs since this boy clearly hasn't gotten the 8-10 hours of sleep." The Knalian ruined it. He just _had _to add on to Blaze's simple reply. "The sleep command is not-"

"-included in the regular human sleep period. So, right now, Robin is getting his human sleep, which is needed." That sentence was about Red Demons. There was only one Red Demon there and that Red Demon likes to talk about his powers, commands, and what the outcome is.

"I was going to speak that in a more _better _way to understand." Wisdom glared at Blaze. Knalians _hate _it when others finish their sentences for them.

"You could have put it in a more understandable way? A simple reply and not a whole story would do you know!" Blaze was a few inches shorter than Wisdom, but he could still look intimidating to the other teen.

While their quiet argument continued, Scepter played with Robin's hair. He looked so cute when he slept! Virus just looked mad, and a bit jealous, that Scepter was playing with Robin's hair. The boy could maybe wake up from the feeling of another hand, but she highly doubted that. Wisdom, and Blaze, said that he doesn't have enough hours of sleep as he should have. So the boy should be very deep in sleep. Okay, now Virus was getting really jealous.

"Hey Scepter, why don't we get to know each other better while we are here?" Perfect distraction.

"Sure." The hand has been removed from the boy's hair. The jealous feeling has gone down, but the 'I want' feeling has gone up. They walked to the kitchen.

"So, as I heard Blaze, your name is Evelin?" Virus started.

"Yeah."

"My real name is Amalia.

"Nice name. Did you know I live on your planet? You already know what my species does, so that's way I am out here."

"I see."

"So... what are we still doing on Earth? I should really get back." Scepter said.

"I actually don't know why we are on Earth right now. What was your mission here anyways?"

"Well, King Automatic from your planet, wanted to check out Earth. Since you know he can't leave your planet, he wished for Wisdom and me to take pictures of Earth. He wanted to know how low-tech it is compared to Techno."

"You already know why Blaze and I are here. I have another question, why did you pick the name 'Scepter'?"

Scepter pulled out a golden scepter with a blue middle on the tip of it. It wasn't a stone, it was just for decoration. "I get my power from this scepter. Except the power to fly since I have wings on my back." She put the scepter away. "I already know why you picked the name 'Virus' for your codename. You are a Technoian and you also love to hack."

"Pretty obvious I guess."

"Totally." Scepter looked back at the two boys fighting and smiled. "We're almost like a family." She said her thoughts out loud.

"Family?" Virus asked as she sat on a bar stool.

Scepter realized that she said her thoughts out loud. "Uh, yeah, sure. Almost."

"I know what you mean actually. The argument going on over there reminds me of how my family always argues." Virus thought for a moment. "I want to stay on Earth."

"Why?" Scepter asked.

"I've never really been here before and I would like to see more of this planet."

"The truth is, I would like to stay too. I will get to meet new people and see new sights. I would also get to fly in a new sky."

"Why don't we all stick together? I could ask Robin if we all could stay here."

"Yeah, why don't we? King Automatic didn't say to return with the pictures." Scepter said. "He just said to take them. So I am staying."

Virus and Scepter got to know each other more. Blaze and Wisdom kept fighting over who was better while Robin slept on the couch. About half an hour later after lots of talking, the four decided to watch a movie. Each of them seemed to really like movies for some reason.

Since there was only one couch available, thanks to Robin, Wisdom made a comfy platform to sit on while Scepter laid on the ground. The movie was an hour and a half long. After that, the four played board games together for the rest of the night. In Blaze's opinion, it was really boring. The four teens did not need sleep since each of their species didn't need any.

Each of their species are really helpful to others. Knalians provide knowledge to others and live on Earth hidden amongst humans. Archangels would always be asked to fly something to another planet, and sometimes they are called Messangers. They don't really have a home planet since the species is spreaded out on many other planets. Red Demons live under the rule of Master Firemind who some Red Demons describe as a tryant. They live in the underworld, and they help by reaching into minds to judge a person, which isn't that helpful. Technoians live with the great leader King Automatic on Techno. They help others by improving or adding technology on other planets. It is rare to see any of those four species on Earth, but in space they are well known.

Scepter's people are treated like slaves while Blaze's species is one of the most controlling out there. Wisdom's people are considered just another species amongst many. Virus's species is one of the most known but not as high ranked as Red Demons. They are just another helpful species.

Morning came quick to the four, and they quickly made sure everything they pulled out was back in its place. Virus was making breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon. Wisdom went out to buy more food since he had the most money out of all of them. Blaze was just sitting on a bar stool watching Virus cook. Scepter read books on the couch about Earth's history to learn more about the planet. They all didn't know much about Earth, except Wisdom.

Robin stirred and opened his eyes slowly. That was the best sleep he had in three months! He sat up slowly and wished he could be engulfed by sleep again.

"Virus, Blaze, he's awake!" A girl with many books piled around her was on the other couch.

The two best friends came into the living room and found the now awake Robin. The boy was really confused why there was another teen here, but his questions could be answered easily. "Who is this?" He asked Virus and Blaze as he gestured to the new teen.

"You know the two creatures we were tracking down? Well, she is one of them and the other is buying more food. We found out they were not escaping the scanners." Virus smiled. "Could we all stay here?"

"We decided to stay on Earth for a while, and we need a place to stay. Will it bother you, kid?" Blaze stated.

Robin thought it over and answered. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes! And by the way, my name is Scepter and the one getting more food is Wisdom."

The boy nodded and looked at the digital clock. It was 9:00 A.M.! He was used to turning in at three in the morning and getting up at about seven. Robin then remembered he fell asleep during the movie, but shouldn't he wake up earlier than seven if he went to bed earlier? "Why did I sleep that long?"

"Oh, sorry, my fault. Red Demons can give commands through telepathy, telling that person what to do. I had to put you to sleep for my pleasure, since Red Demons love to put humans to sleep. But we ended up going out and meeting Scepter and Wisdom."

"Never do it again." Robin didn't like the idea of being forced to sleep. He didn't remember his real name being added to the sleep command which was why Blaze wasn't being punched right now.

"Wisdom said you are not getting enough hours of sleep." Virus said. "I bet you are really tired right now."

"I said that." Blaze muttered while he sat down next to Scepter on the couch.

"Doesn't matter, Blaze. What matters is that you are not getting enough hours of sleep Robin! That isn't healthy for a boy your age." Virus stated.

"You cannot tell me what to do Virus. I was doing this for three months, and my body had grown used it it."

"Your pale and too skinny. Let us step in and help." Virus crossed her arms.

"I don't need any help. I will keep on going by my normal routine; wake up at seven, eat and drink, then turn in at three." Robin was getting annoyed that they think he is not getting enough sleep. He was in charge of his own routine right?

"You only get four hours of sleep each night? No wonder why you didn't wake up when I got rid of the command." Blaze said. "You're only a _child_ Robin. We are older, and that allows us to tell you what to do."

"Being older doesn't mean you could tell me what to do!" Robin stood from the couch with his hands in fists.

"Then why do parents and teachers tell children what to do?"

"Because they-"

"You're just going to tell us some stupid response kid. Now, go back to sleep!" Blaze shouted. He knew he would win this argument.

_Sleep..._

Robin swayed on his feet. His eyelids got heavy again, and he knew Blaze was putting him to sleep. But he couldn't focus since sleep seemed the only way to get pleasure, and darkness engulfed him. He fell foward, but Scepter quickly jumped from her spot on the couch and caught Robin before he could hit his face on ground. She held him bridal style and glared at Blaze.

Virus spoke before Scepter can. "You know he probaly hates you commanding him, and now Wisdom will get mad at you for doing this just to win a simple argument."

"I know, but it is so much quieter when the kid is sleeping, and Wisdom will never have to know. Also, when I take away the command the kid will still probaly be sleeping, and therefore he will get more sleep that is needed." Blaze smiled as if he had done something right.

Scepter didn't like the idea of being controlled. Her species are slaves, but she was lucky she ended up working for King Automatic. He gave her a very nice bedroom, meals whenever she liked, and other nice things like clothes. Then Wisdom came in. He watched as Scepter placed a sleeping boy onto the couch. He looked at Virus as she spoke, who did not know he was there.

"Good luck then, Blaze. Drown with pleasure as Wisdom lectures you about putting children to sleep just to win an argument is wrong." Virus turned around. "Wisdom! So nice of you to come back to yell at Blaze!"

Wisdom placed the three bags he was holding on a nearby table. He walked over to Blaze and stood tall. He glared down at the Red Demon.

"Now, _Red Demon_, if you cannot learn that putting humans to sleep for the fun of it is wrong, then I'll have to teach you myself." Wisdom cracked his knuckles.

The girls laughed as they saw Wisdom chase Blaze around the room. Blaze could've teleported or used the extra power he was gaining from the sleeping boy, but it looked like he was too scared to even think of the idea. Now the question was, will it be like this everyday?


	5. Discussions

**Chapter 5: Discussions**

**Warning: Cursing**

After a lot of chasing, hiding, and talking, the four decided to have dinner. Virus was the one to cook since everyone saw she was the best chef there. Robin was still sleeping, but the command has been taken away so he's in human sleep. Wisdom made Blaze take the command away after he caught him. After dinner, Virus decided to watch TV with Scepter. Wisdom hit the books and read while Blaze went to train in the training room.

Blaze was lifting weights when it happened.

_"Blaze!"_

"Agh!" The Red Demon dropped the weight on his foot at the sudden voice. He gritted his teeth angered that this person was talking to him during his training. Heck, he was angry that this person was talking to him at all. _"Didn't I tell you not to talk to me ever again?" _Blaze said telepathically to the voice.

_"I don't listen to anyone, and you know that."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Just to notify you, I'm coming to the surface!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

The telepathic connection was lost. That person would be coming to Earth, and Blaze couldn't tell anyone, not even Virus. That person will come, and that person will gain power. When Trigon was on the surface, everything was a living hell. When that person comes, everything will fall to silence, and no one would even notice that their lifespan was slowly getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller until they die.

Why did that person notify him that he was coming to the surface? Easy answer; to make him worry about everything.

That person wasn't near the power of Trigon, but that person was one of the strongest in the underworld. That was where Red Demons come from, the underworld. A cruel place to others, but not demons. It was their home, and they liked it. Master Firemind was the master of all Red Demons, but he was really cruel.

Good thing Blaze wasn't his son or he would probaly be doing what Raven did. Luckily, Master Firemind doesn't have a daughter or son to use as a portal, and he can't use any other Red Demons. The portal has to be of his blood to work, and he does not have a family. Before the old Master fell and Master Firemind took over, Red Demons would have to ask permission to leave the underworld. When Firemind took over, he did not like others going to the surface since he couldn't. The new Master banned any other Red Demon from leaving the underworld, and sent out guards to collect any Red Demons that were already out.

Blaze was lucky to escape and live his life out of the underworld. He used to visit his family, but now he couldn't go back ever again. He now hated the underworld even though his species still loves it. Blaze knew what Firemind's goal was in the underworld, and that's why he hates him. A lot of people in the underworld think Firemind is a nice and kind leader, but he is really a tyrant.

Blaze walked back to the livng room and saw Virus and Scepter watching TV, Robin sleeping, and Wisdom still reading. He still didn't know if he should tell them. They wouldn't want him there anymore after finding out. Virus knows who he is related to, and she accepted him, but the Knalian would freak out and order him to leave. Wisdom is very protective if you ask Blaze. The Red Demon decided to watch TV with Scepter. While he sat down, he noticed Robin whimpering in his sleep. He hoped the others didn't hear the boy. Wisdom would blame Blaze probaly, and Blaze didn't want to be chased again. He stared at the whimpering boy. Blaze already knew what was happening; Robin was having a nightmare.

Wait...

The Red Demon sensed something in the same room. It wasn't a person or spirit, but power. Someone was weakening Robin's confidence and strengthening his fear through a nightmare. Blaze already knew who it was; the other Red Demon that contacted him before. When Red Demons wanted or needed power, they give nightmares to humans.

_He's still in the underworld, right? How is he doing this from there? _Blaze thought.

"...what the hell?" Blaze said his thoughts out loud.

"_Red Demon_." A voice said Blaze's species like poison. Ugh. It was Wisdom. "Language."

"My name is Blaze, not Red Demon." Blaze turned his head to look at the desk which was placed against the wall near the kitchen. Wisdom sat there with about twenty books piled up. He glared at the Knalian. "B-l-a-z-e. How hard is it to say it? And I speak how I want!"

"Your name is Rin Contro, not Blaze. That's just a name for others to remember you by like the rest of ours." Virus said without looking at him. She must really like what was on the television screen right. Blaze wouldn't know since he wasn't really paying attention.

"Contro?" Wisdom stood up and walked behind the couch. "Did I hear you correctly, Virus? That last name does not exist in the Red Demon world."

Blaze laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not my last name, right Virus? It's Canto. Yeah, Rin Canto."

"I never heard of the Red Demon family Canto, either." Wisdom narrowed his eyes.

"'Cause last time I checked, you're not a Red Demon."

"I studied Red Demons before. Their culture, history, powers, interests, etc."

"Why?" _Do you know more about my species than your own Wisdom? _Blaze thought.

"My species is determined to know everything about this universe."

"Clearly you don't." Blaze stood up and walked behind the couch. The two were now face-to-face. He crossed his amrs. "And never will."

"It is impossible to know everything, yes. But we will keep learning, and my species is far more intelligent than yours."

The Red Demon growled, but he soon realized something. "Why did you study my species first?"

Wisdom didn't know what to say. It was the truth; he studied Red Demons first after he met Blaze. There was something off about the Red Demon, and he wanted to figure it out. Wisdom just described it as being curious, but why didn't he want to study Virus? He already knows about Scepter's species and her family, but not Virus or Blaze. He wanted to study Blaze's species and family, and in his 'magical bag', he found a book with all the last names of Red Demons.

"You don't trust me do you? When I looked in Scepter's mind she trusted me. I never looked inside of your mind. That's it isn't it? You don't trust me. Don't tell me it's that 'curiousity' you think you have. It's called trust. You already trust Scepter, Virus, and Robin, but not me."

_His actions. . .and the lie about his last name. There is something that he is hiding. _Wisdom thouhgt.

The TV has been shut off. Scepter and Virus were staring at the two. A moment of complete silence, except for Robin's soft snores, passed before Wisdom spoke. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with, concern? Why was Wisdom acting like a concerned parent all of a sudden?

"What do you mean? I just told-"

"No." Wisdom interrupted. "Something else is bothering you, and I would like to know."

Panic rose in Blaze. _Did he know about the other Red Demon? _"Yeah, you want to know everything about me to see if I am trustworthy."

"What is bothering you?"

"You not trusting me. Didn't I make myself clear?"

"_Something else _is bothering you."

Blaze just looked Wisdom in the eye. His eyes went to Scepter, then Virus. She was shocked; her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Did she know what he was hiding? She blinked and shook her head a bit. He looked back at Wisdom. "Nothing is bothering me, except the fact that you're not trusting me."

"Tell the truth. I will wait here until you do. Now tell us."

That's it. Blaze was getting so annoyed that he didn't realize what he blurted out. "My brother is coming damnit!" He stormed out of the room back into the training room.

The three was shocked at what he said. A moment of silence were between them until Wisdom spoke up. "Contro was his last name, Virus?" She nodded. "Contro is just a disguise so others won't know who he is. It's really Control, and the last name Control is famous amongst other species. His brother, Aiden Control, goes by the name Crimson. Aiden is powerful, and if he's coming, Earth will grow silent. Every human will slowly have thier lifespan shorten, until they die."

Virus sighed ran a hand through her hair. "I already knew all that. He told me when Red Demons were allowed to bring guests into the underworld. I should of told you, Wisdom, but I didn't want to betray his trust in me. He actually told me that he trusts me the most out of everyone he met."

Wisdom nodded in understandment. "Wake Robin up before it's too late."

"What? Too late?" Scepter flapped her wings and floated over the Wisdom.

"Yes, Aiden is trying to make us less confident and more scared right now. He is working on Robin."

"How do you know all of this?" Virus asked.

"Observation on others."

Scepter flew over to the couch and gently shook the boy. He stirred and the whites of his mask opened slowly. Robin yawned and sat up, finally glad to be awake. "Will Blaze force me to sleep again?" Was the first thing he asked as he stood.

Virus shrugged and walked over to him. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"What? No!" It was a lie, and they all knew it.

The Knalian shook his head and sighed. "I have to go find the Red Demon." He started towards the door for the training room.

"Please call him Blaze! He thinks it sound cool, and he also doesn't like being reminded about being a Red Demon!" Virus ran after Wisdom.

After the two disappeared from sight, Robin immediately made a run for the kitchen. His stomach reminded him that he had been asleep a very long time. As soon as he got there, he began opening and closing all the cabinets, trying to find food that he liked. He was amazed to find cookies, something that he never really bought. But those cookies were food, and food filled his stomach, even if these cookies were unhealthy. Robin opened them and grabbed ten cookies. He placed two in his mouth and held the other eight in his small hands.

He went over to the fridge, opened it with his foot, put the eight cookies in his right hand, and grabbed the milk with his left. Leaving the refrigerator door open, Robin placed the milk on the counter and put the eight cookies next to it.

Scpeter watched with amusement as Robin tried to find the cups, which have been put in a different cabinet. Before Virus, Blaze, Wisdom, and Scepter were able to stay at the base, the kitchen was not organized, so when they arrived, they decided to organize everything and make the kitchen look nicer. Right now, the boy didn't seem to care. When Robin finally found the cups, he poured milk into it and took the two cookies out of his mouth to set them next to the other cookies. He dipped one cookie in and placed it in his mouth, melting into the delicious taste.

"Are you going to close all the doors you left open?" Scepter asked. Robin looked back at her with the cup of milk to his lips. He shook his head no and went back to his cookies. Scepter went over to the fridge and closed the door. Some cabinets were left open, so she closed those. She went over to Robin and leaned against the counter. "We have leftovers from dinner, so you didn't have to eat cookies."

"Don't care, cookies taste good." He said, before he put his fifth cookie into his mouth.

The Archangel heard doors swing open, and out came the other three. Wisdom and Sceptr seemed to calm Blaze down since he didn't look mad or annoyed, but he just went over to the couch and sat down to watch TV, not speaking to anyone. Wisdom and Virus went over the Robin and Scepter, while Robin ate two more cookies.

The Knalian took the other three cookies and Robin whined, but Wisdom ignored it and put the unbitten cookies back into the bag. "Although sometimes junk food is what people want, it is not what they need. It is unhealthy."

"It's only like ten!" Robin complained. "I also deserve them for getting put to sleep!"

"You ate seven cookies? Most people would have four or five as a snack. Also, just because you were put to sleep, and you _needed _that, doesn't mean you get to have ten cookies."

"But I'm hungry!" Robin whined again, sounding like a child. Well, he was 10-years-old.

"Eat something healthy. I don't even know why we have this unhealthy food." Wisdom placed the cookies back into the cabinet they came from. "We have other matters to discuss."

Roin raised a brow. "Did I miss something while I was sleeping?" He still didn't like being forced to sleep.

"Yep." Scepter replied.

"Blaze! Come over here! We need to discuss the problem about your brother!" Virus shouted from the kitchen to the living room.

On the couch, Blaze rolled his eyes and sighed. He really didn't like talking about his family. While Blaze entered the kitchen, he saw Robin taking out the leftovers from dinner and putting it in the microwave. It wasn't suprising to him since the kid was probaly hungry. He walked over to the others. The microwave already heated the food since Virus made some upgrades on it. Robin hopped onto the counter with his feat dangling off, eating the food.

"The counter is not a seat, Robin." Wisdom said.

"Hey, my base!" Robin said.

"But you're a child, and we are the teens here. No one here is an adult, but right now the oldest has to act like the adult, and that's me. I'll ignore it for now since we have a big problem to discuss." Wisdom turned to the others. "As you three know, Blaze's brother is coming to the surface of the Earth, and we cannot allow that to happen. If it does, as I explained before, every human will have their lifespan shorten until they die."

"We can't stop him, Wisdom. He is older than me, therefore he was given more power than me. When a Red Demon is born, they have power given to them by their mother, and my brother. . . I'll allow you to explain, Wisdom. I can't talk about my family right now. It's just. . . frustrating."

"I get it, Blaze. This is hard on you." Wisdom nodded before he began. "Since the female is the one to produce the children, the Red Demon born first will take the power the mother holds. The female will lose power, and if another Red Demon is produced by the same female, that one will be weaker since he or she didn't come first. The first Red Demon produced by the female will be the second most powerful in that family. The father will hold the most power, but Blaze's father died by the hands of his brother."

Blaze clenched his fists, and Virus put a hand on his shoulder. "If a Red Demon dies, their power will be given to the one who killed them." She said.

"Red Demons don't want to kill each other, but Aiden, Blaze's brother, must've wanted more power. So he killed other Red Demons and took their power. But the new Master feared that Aiden will become more powerful than him, so he placed Aiden in the Core." Wisdom said.

"And enlighten us about this Core, please." Scepter said.

"The Core is like jail, but it's for Red Demons." Wisdom said.

Robin placed his finished plate in the sink. "Must be harsh."

Virus looked at Blaze. "Do you want me to tell them, Blaze?" He nodded. "Are you sure you won't get mad?"

"Just say what you like. It already seems you and Wisdom already know everything about my species." He stated.

"Any family member related to Aiden was put in the Core." Virus explained. "Master Firemind didn't get the chance to catch Blaze since he was hiding on my planet, with me."

Robin already knew what it was like to lose your parents. You were alone unless you had uncles or aunts that could watch you, but he didn't want to be taken care of Nightwing's brothers or one of the League members. All Adam wanted was his real family. Thinking of Nightwing, his father, and Starfire, his mother, made his thoughts go back to the Teen Titans.

Blaze was a mix between Beast Boy and Raven; a demon with a family member threatening to come to the surface, and he was acting like Beast Boy before he knew his brother was coming. Scepter was like Starfire; she was all happy and unsure at times. Virus was like Cyborg; she liked technology. Heck, she had the power to control it, but she wasn't half robot. Wisdom was. . . like Nightwing, his father. He acted so responsible, and he sounded so caring. Wisdom had the skills of being a leader, Robin realized.

". . .he might teleport up." Robin heard Virus finish her sentence.

_Well, I guess we are now talking about how Blaze's brother is actually coming to the surface. _Robin thought. Blaze gave him a questioning look, and Robin guessed he heard what he thought. _My thoughts! My thoughts! No sleep! No sleep! _Robin thought over and over again. He could feel something leave his mind. Blaze must've gone out.

"Why were you listening to my thoughts?" Robin asked Blaze.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Blaze. "I couldn't help it. When I am really frustrated, and I mean _really _frustrated, I hear everyone's thoughts around me." It wasn't the truth since Red Demons could control their powers no matter what, unless someone else blocks out their powers, which was rare. The others didn't need to know this.

Robin only said three words since the start of this discussion, and after that he looked lost in thought. So Blaze decided to listen to his thoughts, and figured out that Robin was comparing them to the Teen Titans. Blaze had to admit; the kid was right. The four teens did act like the Teen Titans. To Blaze's opinion, Robin acted like Raven even though he is not a demon at all. He had that flying power like Starfire, but that was only a power. The boy also acted like Beast Boy and Nightwing sometimes, but Blaze didn't know if Robin liked technology or anything that Cyborg liked. After listening to Robin's thoughts, Blaze wasn't suprised that Robin thought Wisdom acted like Nightwing. Wisdom did tell others what to do, and that shows signs of a good leader, and that he cares.

"Okay, back on track. We have to find a way to stop Aiden from coming." Virus said.

"I still say it's impossible to stop him." Blaze sighed. _Now a test to see how much Wisdom cares_. He thought. "Damnit! Why is this hard as hell! I mean, this is a shitload of thinking!"

Scepter gasped and Wisdom glared at Blaze. "There is a _child _here! Watch your language, Blaze! We do not want Robin to think it's okay to say such things!"

_Yep! He cares! What if I show off my powers? Oh wait! The problem at hand! _Blaze thought. "Sorry, Wisdom."

"What if we place ice around the opening where Aiden will come through." Robin suggested, ignoring what Blaze said.

"We don't know where he will come through." Virus was hit with an idea. "We could go to the underworld!"

"No!" Wisdom and Blaze said at the same time.

"I know Master Firemind doesn't like visitors anymore, but that won't stop us! We could stop Aiden before he even comes to the surface!"

"He already caused a nightmare for Robin, from the underworld. He hasn't even left and Aiden could do that." Blaze said.

"I had no nightmare!" Robin shouted.

"Okay, you didn't have a nightmare, Robin. But the plan to go to the underworld might work since Aiden won't be expecting us to come to him." Scepter pointed out.

Wisdom thought for a moment. "It is very risky, maybe we could use assistance from the Justice League, the Earth heroes."

"No!" Robin immediately said. He did not want those heores finding him.

Scepter, Wisdom, and Virus looked confused. "Why not?" Scepter asked.

"Because. . . they might treat Blaze as a villain! Trust me, I know what they think. My mentor was Nightwing after all, and he was the partner of Batman, who is one of the members of the League." Robin lied. The League does give second chances if you explain yourself. "So we can't allow the League to join in, or else Blaze is in danger."

"Alright then. We will leave for the underworld tomorrow." Wisdom stated before the group nodded and took off for their rooms.


End file.
